ThranduilxReader
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: You get teleported into Mirkwood, but something really... lustful... happens with Thranduil. What happens? P.S. I don't own characters or setting of the story.


ThranduilxReader

The last you remember is feeling some sort of pulling sensation, like accelerating quickly in a car, while you were lying on your bed. Then, you had fainted. Now you've woken up, and you see you're not in the same place. You sit up, half-awake, to find yourself in a large room, sitting before a throne. Everything seemed wooden. Now you notice, in the throne sits someone you feel is vaguely familiar.

"Well, this is more than I could ever have expected," says the man sitting in the throne. Now you realize who it is, and he isn't a man at all. It's the Elvenking Thranduil. How did you get here?! You're so shocked that you just stare, but just for a moment, you think of only him, real, and right in front of you.

"Before you panic, let me explain. My mages seem to have… _made a mistake._ " The extra emphasis on the last words were really quite frightening. "They were attempting to summon a wooden sprite. They have blatantly failed, summoned a human in its place. But you are not of the likes of any of the humans I have previously experienced."

You say, "I'm (y/n). My King, I'm not from this w-world."

He replies, "However, you know who I am?" He glances over towards his mages, who slightly cower and flinch, and says to them, "You opened a flux portal, fools. Be grateful that I do not turn you into dragon bait." He looks back over to you. "Let us leave these questions alone. Come, approach me." He slowly steps down each stair leading to his throne, without taking his piercing blue eyes off of you. He reaches the bottom step. You stand and slowly approach him. You can't look him in the eyes.

He's even more handsome in person. He has his silver robes on, with his crown of twigs and berries. It must be autumn in Mirkwood. Strangely, he sends the guards and mages away with a wave of his hand; you were now alone with King Thranduil.

Once everyone had left, he looks down at you. You try not to shiver. He bends down, close to your ear, and says, "I know what you desire." You immediately think of all the thoughts you had while watching the movies and reading the books. You thought he was exceptionally handsome and beautiful. Did he know how you felt? He then says, "I can sense it." He stands back up straight.

Unexpectedly, he strokes the side of your face with his warm, slender fingers. You cannot believe it. Your heart rate quickens, your eyes dart up, and you see the lust he has for you in his eyes. But you're human, why would he even see you as such? He's an Elvenking, but there's no doubt that he wants you. His stern face stays in the usual cold, hard glare, but you like that look. It asserts the feeling that he is dominant over you, and it drives you crazy.

He says again in a whisper, "I know what you desire. Follow me." He strides away, and you hurry to keep up. He leads you to his quarters, which are extravagant, even for a king.

"I cannot show my true feelings in such an intrusive place. That is why I have brought you here." This is a side of the king that you have never seen before. However, his glare was just the same. You happened to be standing between him and the bed. You caught him only for a split second looking over your shoulder towards it.

He finally says, "You desire me. Disrobe me and I shall grant you this wish." You close the small gap between you. He's so tall that you have to tiptoe to reach the clasp to his robe, which you lightly grab. You look up as if asking if this is what he really wants. He nods slowly. You blush deeply the entire time.

You unclasp his robes, and slowly slide the silver cloth off of his shoulders. They swish as they hit the floor. He continues to stare at you. It's completely silent in his chambers, with the only sounds being both of your breathing. It makes you want to tear off the rest of Thranduil's clothing, but you don't. You take your time.

As soon as you slip his bare chest out of his tunic, you gasp. It's beautiful. It has the perfect muscle tone… so warm, smooth. You trail a single finger down from his chin, across his torso, until you reach his waistline. He steps back, removes his crown, and you then begin to remove his trousers.

His arousal is evident beneath his pants. You slightly rub over the growing bulge, and he tries to hide his shiver. You finally allow the trousers to fall to the ground; he steps out of them, along with his boots. All of your previous fear and nervousness has left, just like Thranduil's clothing. He says, "You have seen my body. I will now see yours." While he says this, you notice that his groin was oddly devoid of hair. Now, he slowly undresses you, and backs you up until you are pushed onto the silken silver sheets. He keeps his signature facial expression the whole time.

He ever so softly rubs his erection on your stomach. He's so tall yet that when he does this, you can only see his chest. Feeling him touch you like this makes you wet instantly. He comes down to your level and roughly kisses you; you loved that roughness.

You think to yourself, "God, his dick is so big." Right at that moment, he looks you straight in the eyes while still on top of you.

"Beg for it. The Elvenking does nothing without a little pleading, does he?"

"P-please Thranduil," you say.

"Please what, my darling?"

"F-fuck me…"

"Ah, just what I like to hear." He begins to kiss your neck, and a small moan manages to escape your lips. You see the pleasure he gets from being able to make you moan. He begins to make his way down your body, but as soon as he reaches the sweet spot you are anticipating, he stops, looks up, and finally smiles. He chuckles in his deep voice, which only made you want it more.

"Thranduil, please don't tease me."

He says, "I'm only having a little fun, (y/n)."

He slides his slender fingers into you, and moves at a torturing slow pace. You whimper as he pulls them out; he licks his fingers. He whispers, "You taste like the finest spring berries…"

You beg, "Lick me, please. I know elves don't look upon it, but please."

"It would be my pleasure. No one will ever know of it."

He chuckles again, and does as you suggested. You moan his name, "Thranduil… mmph…" You love the way his name rolls off your tongue.

He stops just as you are about to climax. You give him a seemingly desperate look, and he smiles again, the first truly genuine smile you've ever seen from him. He climbs back on top of you, and kisses you hard again. You think to yourself, "Damn, how can he stay hard for so long?" He puts himself close to your entrance; you shut your eyes and arch your back, waiting for him to finally slip in.

He says, "(Y/n), look at me. I want you to watch." There's a smirk on his face. You look straight at him, and he thrusts into you hard. You scream with pain, but also with pleasure. He was so big. He begins to move at the perfect pace. You lightly grab the back of his head and pull his hair. You use the other hand to rub the tip of his ear, which seemed sensitive. It is, and you manage to get a low grunt from him. You enjoy it thoroughly when he does that.

You feel him get just a bit deeper and hit that perfect spot; you commence to screaming his name. You say in between breaths, "Thranduil, right there!" He smiles. It didn't take long before you came. As you did, he kissed you, and moaned into your mouth. Then, you say, "You're a-amazing."

He replies, "You have not seen my full potential yet, firen."

He lifts you up. His muscles don't even strain, despite holding all your weight. He's extremely strong. He starts to suck on your neck, in all the sensitive places. He lays you back down and says, "I may show you my contrary nature, however, it may not be to human nature. It can become rough."

"Thranduil, I like it when you get rough."

He laughs and bends down over you. He whispers in your ear, "Then rough you shall get."

He suddenly grabs you, standing up with you in his arms. He shoves you against the wooden wall with his body. He lifts you up to his height and explores your mouth with his tongue. He licks your bottom lip so lightly that you almost can't feel it. He then adjusts and thrusts into you deeply. He keeps moving. And he was right, this was in no way gentle. But you still love it. He tosses you back onto the bed, without ever slipping out. How he did that, you will never know.

He speeds up continuously. You scream, and he finally lets his moans escape him. He breathes harder as he thrusts even more roughly. He moans more as you climax multiple times, tightening around him. He finally finishes with a loud moan, and he collapses on top of you. His hair is still somehow perfect. Elven charm is what you guess.

He says, "I have not felt such pleasure in 1,000 years."

You say, "I've never felt so good."

"You are the only one alive, now, that has experienced my love making."

"I'd love to do it some more."

He gives you that cold look and says, "My sincere apologies, but you will have to beg more…"

"Thranduil, please, you know what I want. Do it more."

"Do what more? I cannot give you what you please if I do not know what it is."

"Make l-love to me, more please. More."

"Mmph… my pleasure."

He gets on top of you again. He doesn't even seem tired yet, he's not even breathing hard like you are already. He kisses you like before, but this time he lets you explore his mouth with your tongue. He tastes amazing.

He says, "Do you want it like earlier?"

You sigh, "Yes, King, yes."

He flips you onto your stomach, and leans across your back. He whispers in your ear again," I know you enjoy seeing this side of the Elvenking. Now, I get to show you what greatly pleases me." You shiver at the thought, feeling his weight shift off of you and adjust behind you. He grabs your hair, makes you bend so he can slip in easier from his position.

The instant he does, you moan and mewl again; you extra sensitive from coming so many times before. You didn't think that it could get any better, but in this position, it did. He's breathing his warm breath and grunts onto the back of your neck and pulling your hair. After you orgasm once more, he flips you back over, and looks you right in the eyes once more with his fierce, crystal blues.

He growls in his amazingly deep, sexy voice, "I find oral pleasure arousing. Although, the others believe it to be impure. As you have seen, I do not believe such. Suck me, (y/n)."

You wanted to do this. You bring your mouth upon his member without a second thought. You didn't fully appreciate the size of him until now. You could barely fit him in your mouth. He really enjoyed this. You glance up to see his head lolled backwards, him still trying to stifle moans. You bobbed your head and licked up and down, trying your best. You conclude that he tastes great everywhere. You feel him begin to twitch, and you stop before he comes.

He snaps his head up and whispers, "Why did you stop?!"

You say, "I can't let you get off on what your race thinks is impure," and you smirk at him. He growls deep in his throat and strokes himself quickly. His cum hits you right in the mouth. How did he aim that?! You slowly lick all of it off, savoring the taste. You notice that he is already hard again.

He says, "Do not think that I will let you get away with that." He grabs you, and rolls you off the bed onto the cool floor, him on top. As he nestles himself in between your legs, he gives you the most arousing look yet. He licks your face and kisses you passionately. He enters you and thrusts harder than ever before. You tell and shout his name, someone probably heard you two, but it didn't matter, this was complete bliss. Pain turns into pleasure as he bites your neck. You come many times again. He gives the most satisfying cry yet, and it pushes you off the edge once again.

This was his breaking point. He squeezed your thighs, came inside you, and rolled down beside you. He was panting, but not as heavily as you. It seems like you were both done for the day.

You look over at him and he slowly says, "(Y/n), we must do this again another time. But as of now, we cannot continue."

"I agree, King Thranduil," you say exasperatedly. You had barely known him since this morning, after you had got summoned into his world. You don't even care about the people you left in the other world; they could live without you. With Elvenking Thranduil, and his newfound love for you, you wouldn't leave for anything, no matter how selfish that sounded. "King, I would like to stay with you here."

"As if I were going to let you leave in the beginning." He looks over at you with that smirk, and you smile back. He gives you a robe to wear temporarily, and dresses himself. He says, "The maids shall clean the mess we made. I have cast a spell that will make them forget afterwards so no knowledge of our new relations are left. Also, you will not conceive a child."

You didn't notice before, but the bed was annihilated and there were many things strewn about the room. Also, you were relieved that the king thought of pregnancy. It would be a disaster if he impregnated you!

"Ah, yes… King." You find it difficult to walk. He escorts you to his personal bathing room and gathers you some elven garments out of the cabinets to wear.

"Meet me in the banquet hall. It is time for the evening meal. There will be a seat for you. Forgive me, I cannot make any signs of a significant love for you with so many of my people in the vicinity. This is for your and mine protection. I must treat you rather coldly. I will make certain that no rumors are started."

With that, you say, "I understand." He hesitantly walks away and you bathe quickly. You find your way to the banquet hall, avoiding guards. You try to walk as if you weren't sore. He was sitting at the head of the table in a miniature throne, with an empty space beside him, as promised. There were nearly 100 other elven nobles sitting at the table.

He notices you and gives you that smirk that you had nearly forgot about after all those smirks and naughty smiles. He nods at the empty seat as you head over to sit down. Many of the elves around you were curious and wanted to hold conversation with you, wanting to know how long a guest like you would stay, and how you got there. You say you were an unfortunate traveler that had gotten lost in the forest, and Thranduil had taken you in out of kindness and pity. They were all very polite, and you could tell that the king was pleased with your innocent enough answers.

You find the food magnificent, but there was no meat. That didn't matter, Thranduil could give you all the meat you could get. His sex was better than the food anyway.

You sit back and chuckle while all the elves around you continued to carry on in their meager conversations. You whisper contently to yourself, "Yeah, I could definitely live like this. _Forever._ "


End file.
